A Box of Kisses
by V the Happy Lurker
Summary: Just another of the many Valentine fluff fics that are up. Shouenai 2x?


Hello all you happy peoples! It is I, the HAPPY LURKER herself, **V-chan** here to give you a yummy little tidbit of Gundam Wing Valentines joy! I hope you are in mood for fluffiness, because this fic is going to reek with it. Now, on to the disclaimers!

**NOTICE:** _YAOI,shouen-ai, and cliché filled for you __SATISFACTION__._

_V-chan would like it known that she owns nothing of_

_Gundam Wing, nor ever shall due to the fact Bandai_

_Owns the American copyright. She uses the characters_

**_STRICTLY_**_ for her own personal amusements…_

_Scary, ni?_

_ _

_~*~*~*~_

Duo sighed as he walked down the street. All around were store windows gaily decorated with pink and red paper hearts, lacy hearts, and those annoyingly cute cherubim cutouts. Everywhere one could look there was some brazen reminder that the _DAY _was here again. The braided young man grimaced at the very thought.

'Every year.' He thought glumly. 'Every frickin' year I'm stuck dateless and desperate! Well, maybe that's not the truth. I've got Hilde to hang with…most of the time.' "Dammit! This is sooo not fair!" he growled under his breath. 'I mean; 

Q-man's got Trowa, Zechs has Noin, Dorothy's got that freaky little exchange student, and Wuffie….well, I don't think good old Wu-meister even gives a rat's ass about such a 'weak' holiday. Every has somebody to be with today expect me!" His frown deepened as a familiar sting burn at his heart. 'Heero… You've been so cold to me ever since we met. Why can't you just let me in? If you can't love me, then you should have said so to begin with.' He clenched his fists, holding back the tears. "Damn you to hell, Heero Yuy."

Duo was so caught up in his angst and inner torment that he didn't see the huge cardboard cupid until he had stumbled right into it. 

With a grunt, he sat upright, glaring daggers at the sickening sweet smile. "GOD!" roared Shinigami-sama, kicking the cupid with all his might. "I **hate **Valentines Day!" 

After what seem like an eternity of walking in 'Sugar-Heart-Mush' land, Duo had finally reached the run-down little house he shared with Hilde. He snarled curses under his breath as he stormed across the scarp littered yard. He stopped at the porch, his scowl giving way to a surprised glint. "What the…"

There, right in front of the door, was a large black box topped with a shiny purple and silver bow.

"Hmmm….A mysterious box left anonymously on the front porch. Sounds like a bad thing waiting to happen!" Cautiously, he approached it, picking up a long wire and then nudged the box lightly. Nothing. He poked it again, harder. Still nothing. Satisfied that it wasn't a bomb, he gingerly lifted it up and looked for a nametag, but there wasn't one. "Hmmm… a box with no name…I guess it's for Hilde." With a snort, he walked into the kitchen and plopped the box onto the table.

Duo sauntered over to the fridge and yanked the note that was taped onto the door. "Great," he muttered as he read it. "Looks like another wonderful Valentines dinner for one." With a huff, he grabbed a frozen meal out of the freezer and tossed it into the microwave.

As he stood there waiting, his gaze wandered over to the box. Slowly, the boy drew toward it, only to be stopped by the 'PING!' of the microwave. Ignoring the box for the moment, Duo dug a fork out of the dish drainer and sat to eat his meal. Or should that be tried to.

The box loomed at the end of the table, beckoning him….so tempting.

"No!" he snapped, turning away. "I won't do it. I won't open that box! That's Hilde's present. I, the god of Death, have more will-power than that!" 

In a total of three seconds, he was poised to tear into it. 

'I'm sure she won't mind too much if I just took one itty-bitty little peek at her gift.' Delicately, he tugged off the ribbon and took the lid off. He slowly pushed aside the tissue paper and look at the gift it concealed. 

There was a cute black teddy bear with little devil horns, a tail, and a big red heart in the middle of its belly. In its paws, the bear held a large Hershey Kiss. To top it all off was a bouquet of five red origami roses and a card. 

"Hmm…what's this?" Duo pulled out the card. 

It was pitch black and in the shape of a heart. Embossed in silver on the front was a painstakingly detailed image of a Chinese dragon rampant. He opened it and glanced at the note. It said in plain silver letters: "With love, to one Duo Maxwell."

_~*~*~*~_

Well, wasn't that short and sweet? Now, I hope you all paid attention to the finer details of fic, otherwise you'll never guess who sent the gift. If you like it and tell me so, I may be nice enough to write a sequel… ^_~

Until the next fic,

Ja-na!

V-chan


End file.
